The Legend of Zelda: Heroes of Time
by rothwyn
Summary: It has been three years since the hero Sir Link defeated the King of Evil, and since then, Hyrule has prospered. Now, a dark force has arisen and robbed the land of its greatest weapon. Now, the fate of Hyrule rests on the shoulders of the Heroes of Time.


1 The Legend of Zelda: Heroes of Time  
  
This is the first section of a work in progress. I ask all those who read it to post some sort of criticism, compliment, raging flame (not really), or general comment. I need encouragement to use the paste option on the net.  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
  
First point: the reader is advised to skip this and go straight to the fanfic. You can always read this later. It's not really that important, but I wanted to do it anyway. I would first like to state that I have taken some authorial license with the Zelda timeline, as well as with some of the very minor characters. This fanfic takes place about three years after the events in Ocarina of Time, all of which are remembered by both Zelda and Link, not to mention everybody else. there was NO monkeying with time, everybody was all happy being older, including Link. This completely disregards Majora's Mask.  
  
That having been said, I would like to thank the people on the boards for a few small ideas that I picked up during my time at IGN. Blah blah blah.  
  
I also have to state that this fanfic is a work of fiction concocted by me. Any similarities to other fanfics, good or otherwise, are completely coincidental. The only fanfic I could have stolen from is VOLVAGIA's Side of Darkness fic or the first chapter of RCP-120's most recent. However, I did not. But enough chatting. Here is the fanfic.  
  
This is a work of fiction based on characters and events created by Shigeru Miyamato in the game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I have tried to mix elements of generic fantasy with contemporary fantasy and references to Tolkien and the very diverse characters locales from Miyamato-san's mind.  
  
And so the Heroes banished the Evil One to the Sacred Realm with the powers of the Golden Goddesses and the strength of the Heroes' spirits.  
  
The years following were Golden, when all prospered, and the powers of the Dark receded to the shadows to wait. For Evil is ever present, and it was not to be that Darkness would never again walk the land. Fortunately, Hyrule is not without the Bold of Heart, those who have wielded the Master Sword, the Guardians of the Ocarina, the Heroes of Time.  
  
- The Scrolls of  
  
Tauv'Kilthar, 1087 A.U.  
  
  
  
Link sat up abruptly in bed, his breath coming in short gasps. Sweat trickled down his forehead, a single drop rolling down his nose and onto his bed sheet. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal as the dream faded from his mind.  
  
It seemed as though it was always the same, but Link could never quite remember it, as though it was lodged in the back of his mind, half- known and just barely out of reach. He had had the same dream, he thought, before, many years ago.  
  
The Hero of Time shook his head, clearing away the remnants of the nightmare. Whatever it was, it could wait. He glanced out the window, squinting at the first pale pink rays of the rising sun. It was time to get up. He had a long day ahead of him.  
  
Peeling away the sheets, Link searched the semi darkness until he found a clean tunic, and pulled it over his gray shirt and pants, pulling on the boots next, and a belt. The Hylian sword and shield lay in a corner of the loft. While he still took them when he traveled, there was no need to wear them constantly. Not anymore.  
  
Pulling on his familiar green cap, Link slid down the ladder, landing on the barn floor. He opened the old wooden door, and gazed out toward the sun as it rose over the pastures of Lon Lon Ranch. Link had been staying with Malon and her father for nearly a year now, and had come to feel quite at home. Talon was nearly finished constructing a room for the ranch's newest hand, and Malon had become almost like the sister Link had never had. There had been times when Link had even contemplated hanging up his weapons for good, and spending the rest of his life quietly at Lon Lon. As he gazed at the rising sun, he decided that this was one of those times. It was too bad that that would never be.  
  
As he turned toward the barn to begin milking the cows, he heard the high pitch of a herald's trumpet at the gates, snapping Link abruptly out of his revere. A frown beginning to form on his face, the boy strode toward the entrance of the ranch to see what the herald wanted.  
  
The surprisingly young guard cleared his throat, reading a folded piece of paper. "Ahem. Sir Link, Hero of Time, Knight of the Goddesses, Guardian of Hyrule, Ganon's Bane, etc., is hereby requested to appear before Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda, as soon as possible."  
  
Link smiled ruefully, and, assuring the herald that he would set out immediately, turned away from the gate and headed back to the loft. Buckling on his weapons and bag of holding with one hand, Link scrawled a hurried note with the other. Leaving it on the barn door, he whistled for Epona.  
  
The silver mained mare trotted toward her friend, nuzzling his hand expectantly. Link nodded and drew out a carrot, smiling as the horse ate it gleefully. Epona was still as she was saddled, and started forward with the slightest touch from Link's heels. The boy urged his steed to go faster as they neared the gates, and Epona leapt over them with as much grace as ease, continuing toward Hyrule Castle.  
  
Link reached the castle by mid afternoon, waving toward the guard on the battlements as he crossed the drawbridge. As soon as he was inside the walls, Link slipped down, leading Epona toward the stables.  
  
The Market place was as busy as ever, with people calling out the price of their wares, others haggling to get them to go lower, the steady gossip that was always to be found in this place. As Link passed the fountain, something in the alley nearby caught his eye. Several large figures were crowded around a small woman, their circle moving tighter as they moved deeper into the alley.  
  
Link reached for his sword, but left it where it was. Drawing a weapon in the town square would alert the bandits, and they might kill their intended victim and flee. As casually as he could, the boy began toward the alley. He was right on the thugs when they noticed him. He didn't give them a chance to act.  
  
Dropping low to the ground, Link swept his foot in a semi-circle, taking the first thug's legs out from under him. He was in the air in a moment, landing a foot on one face, striking out at another. Best described as a blur of constant motion, the Hero of Time dogged, struck, dove as he took down four of the bandits. The last backed against the wall, a wicked looking long knife clenched in his hand. Link drew his Hylian sword. The blade was old, battle scarred, and comfortably familiar, a gift from Zelda after the Master Sword was returned to its proper place. The thug's eyes widened, and he dropped the knife, falling to his knees. Link looked down at him, and delivered a sharp roundhouse kick to the bandit's face before he could reach the sword that his hand grasped at.  
  
The townswoman turned to Link, gratitude shining on her face. "Thank you ever so," she said, smiling widely. "I don't know what would have happened if. . ." The woman's eyes became abruptly serious and her smile vanished. "This has been happening for weeks. There seem to be more small bands of the ruffians moving into the city every day."  
  
Link frowned. "That may have something to do with why I'm here. Zelda- I mean, the Princess sent for me, and it sounded urgent."  
  
"You'll tell me what is happening when you leave, won't you?"  
  
"Everything I find out," Link promised.  
  
Link made his way stealthily along the road to the Castle, not wanting to take chances after the encounter in the alley, moving from tree to tree, seeking cover. He felt relief as he came in sight of the Castle Gate.  
  
Weiun Thar tried valiantly not to doze in the midday sun, leaning heavily on his spear. Like many of the guards, he didn't consider constant double watch to be necessary, what with Ganondorf having been taken care of. Rather, he hadn't until the reports of the more organized crime in the city began spreading. He had just begun to nod again when a slight rustle from a nearby copse of trees brought him back to consciousness.  
  
"Wh-who goes there?" he called with more bravado than he felt. "Stand to and name yourself and business, in the name of the King!"  
  
A slender figure stepped from betwixt the trees, out of the shadows. The sun lit his features, revealing the visage of the Hero of Time.  
  
"Sir Link!" Weiun gasped. "Pardon me sir. Girth!" he called to the grizzled guardsman inside the wall. "Raise the gate. We have a guest."  
  
"Thank you," said the warrior, stepping through the arch.  
  
Weiun watched as he continued up the road, and cast a look up at the darkening sky, clouds gathering to obscure the sun. "I hope her Highness has good news, my friend. I would not like to return to the Dark Times."  
  
The castle was just as Link remembered it. Extravagant.  
  
Blazing white towers rose from behind the outer stone walls, and the banners of the Hylian Kings flapped lazily in the wind. Inside he knew that there were countless halls, guest chambers, and entire rooms given over to the some of the most ancient treasures in Hyrule. Link didn't even have to show Zelda's letter to gain entry into the courtyard. It was at this point that Link was forced to acknowledge how nervous he was.  
  
He and Zelda had always stayed friends after Ganon's defeat, but Link had never really felt comfortable after the hierarchy was fully restored. It was one thing to associate with Zelda, alter ego of Sheik, comrade in arms, but quite another when it came to the ever-occupied Princess of Hyrule. Link shook his head. Of course she was busy. She was a princess for the love of the goddesses. Besides, there was no reason to think that she felt. . .  
  
Link pushed that thought to the back of his mind like he had done so many times as he entered the Throne Room, Seat of the Hylian Royalty.  
  
"Uh, your Highness, you sent for me?" Link stepped into the hall, glancing around nervously.  
  
Zelda looked up from the attendant at her side, and smiled, relief washing over her face. "Thank you," she said, still to the scholar next to her, "that will be all." The small man glanced at Link in the entryway, and scuttled off. The Princess turned to the Hero of Time.  
  
"It's so good to see you again, Link." She smiled even more widely.  
  
"It's good to be back," Link replied, his eyes sweeping across the tapestried walls and the high stain-glassed ceiling. "The Palace seems smaller than I remember it."  
  
Zelda laughed lightly, the sound cascading all around him, reaching to the very heavens, just for him. "I would say that you have gotten bigger." She rose from her throne, and rushed to him, embracing him warmly. Link felt his face go hot.  
  
When she looked up, however, the Princess's smile had vanished. "I'm afraid I have bad news," she began, stepping back and wringing her hands. "You've noticed the increased presence of criminals and ruffians near the city haven't you?"  
  
Link nodded. "I ran into a few on my way here, as a matter of fact."  
  
Zelda frowned. "They're getting bolder, and I think I've found out why." She glanced around, lowering her voice. "Some weeks ago, there began a flow of dark energy from somewhere deep in the Lost Woods. Hidden there is a stone, the Emerald of Ages, thought to have been destroyed centuries ago. It was a gateway between worlds and times, one of the few that lead to the Evil Realm. I think that the Evil One may have found it out, and is preparing to break free, to enter Hyrule once again. His lackeys feel this too, and are preparing for his arrival." She looked up at him, fear hidden deep within her radiant eyes. "I ask you to go there, to destroy it, to make sure that Ganondorf is sealed for all time."  
  
Link smiled slightly. "Consider it done, my Princess."  
  
Zelda threw him a mock frown. "Come now, Sir Link, I thought that we two friends were at least on a first name basis."  
  
The Hero of Time chuckled. "As you wish, Zelda." He bowed, and strode out the door, not looking back.  
  
The forest had grown larger since he had last seen it, thought Link, reining Epona to a halt at the edge of the Lost Woods. He did not need to tie her down; the mare would stay there without fail unless something extremely drastic were to warrant the need of a messenger that could be trusted. Link did not really expect that to happen on this trip.  
  
Ten years earlier, or even five, there were things in the Lost Woods that would have made Link shiver to simply think about, though half of them were Legend. But years of toil and loss had hardened the resolve, courage, and strengthened the fighting spirit of the Hero of Time. After what had happened on his quest to save Zelda, the restless spirits and vicious monsters that were commonplace in the Lost Woods seemed just that. Commonplace.  
  
However, it did feel a little like the home he had known during his childhood. His time at Lon Lon had reminded him how different and oddly comforting it is to feel the presence of so many living things around one, no matter what their intentions happened to be. It had taken a lot of thinking, but Link had long ago come to the conclusion that the inhabitants of the Lost Woods were not Evil, necessarily, but things that did not enjoy coming into contact with those who could still enjoy Life. Link decided to be careful.  
  
Even in the middle of the day, the Forest was dim enough to obscure vision to with two-score feet. This was equally attributed to the dense undergrowth, the thickness of the canopy, and the faintly sour smelling fog that was a constant in the Woods. Luckily, Link knew his way around well enough to be able to find his way to the Northern Edge, where it was said the Emerald of Ages was said to reside, guarded by the twisted shadows of those who once protected it. Link was willing to bet rupees to pastries that it would not be easy. If the last ten years had taught him anything, it was that there were no lengths that the Evil would not go to to hinder anyone who might interfere with its plans. In short, Link figured that he was in for a long day.  
  
It had taken nearly two days to get there, after he made his way out of the castle without incident. The only odd thing that he could recall was the girl from the marketplace. Link himself was relieved that the problem had been discovered so quickly and could be dealt with easily, but it had only seemed to trouble the girl more.  
  
Through the fog, Link could just make out the crumbled remains of the entrance to the Tomb of the Ages, resting place of the Stone. I remember when it was a chore just to find the place, Link thought. It seemed that since Ganondorf's downfall, it seemed that Evil, for lack of a better phrase, had lost its touch.  
  
Keeping a sharp lookout for anything hostile, Link began to make his way toward the shattered Remains. The fog seemed to press in closer around him, and soon, he could no longer even see Epona, though the gentle scuff of her hooves told him she was still there. It seemed that anything in his path, tree, bush, or otherwise, moved ever so slightly to allow him to pass. Girding himself with his shield, but keeping his sword sheathed, Link continued, keeping the steel and wood barrier in front of him and slightly to one side. Just as the ancient stone began to loom over his head, he heard, or rather, felt something large pass behind him. Abandoning all pretenses of subtlety, the boy drew his sword and turned slightly, but not removing his sight totally from his goal. The triple-cursed fog had gotten even thicker, if possible, but that made little difference. The Hero of Time's hearing was excellent, and it was straining to the fullest. There was the slightest padded footfall from his left, and Link leapt back, rolled to his right, and slashed with his sword. There was a sharp hiss, and he was knocked on his back.  
  
Pressing down on him with incredible strength was an oddity among monstrosities. It looked vaguely similar to the Dinalfos that the boy had battle in Ganondorf's Black Tower, only larger, smarter, and had no apparent need for a sword. Two large, intelligent eyes were set in a head that tapered to a long snout, full of razor sharp teeth. Two deceptively fragile-looking limbs curled under its body. They could hold no weapon, but their claws were weapons in and of themselves. Its legs were longer than that of its distant, very distant relation, and more suited to running, with a long tail held stiffly out for balance. The foot that rested heavily on Link's shield held two smallish talons, and one large, sickle shaped one, which clicked patiently-patiently!-on the cold steel. As opposed to the decidedly reptilian likenesses of the foes Link had faced before, this killer gave the impression of an enormous, flightless bird of prey.  
  
Link took all of this in in a moment, and then reacted instinctively, slashing, kicking, and rolling simultaneously. The raptor, taken aback by its prey's sudden movement, sprang to one side to avoid the second sword stroke, letting out an ear splitting shriek as it did. Making sure to stay out of the reach of the unexpected sting, the creature began to circle its intended meal. Link kept his shield up, sword at the ready, circling in the same direction, then, without thinking, he dived back and left. Whatever had made him to it, whether it was fast reflexes or a hunch, it had saved his life. Another of the raptors landed in the spot he had occupied moments before, killing claws down and slashing.  
  
A trap! was the boy's first thought, followed by, How am I going to beat two of them? Unless he could get to relatively safe spot, there was no way that Link was going to be able to prepare anything for long-range combat; and without a spell or his bow, the raptors were going to outmaneuver him. And it looked like that eventuality was getting closer with every moment.  
  
Link managed to stay one leap ahead of the raptors for longer than he had thought possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't long enough, or too long, considering how you looked at it. He was nowhere near to forming anything resembling a plan, but he was getting very worn out, very fast. Every time he had tried to make it to the Temple entrance, the predators simply got there before him, cutting him off, or headbutting him off course.  
  
It seemed as though Link was out of options, that there was naught o do but simply stand and let the end come. However, he could not let himself be defeated so easily. He straightened keeping his eye on the foe, and waited for them to make their next move.  
  
Suddenly, the raptors stopped moving, studying the boy intently. One of them stepped forward slightly, sniffing, and looked back at its partner, growling softly. The second creature seemed to almost nod and, as suddenly as they had appeared, the predators departed into the mist.  
  
Link stood still a moment, staring in the direction they had left in, wondering.  
  
Embarrassingly enough, those two predators could have been enough to defeat the Hero of Time, title not withstanding. They were smart, strong, and incredibly fast. Not since Ganon had Link fought a foe so difficult, and he might not have survived had the raptors not broken off their assault. It seemed as if they had recognized him. Link shook his head, trying to clear it. He still had work to do.  
  
But apparently, not as much as he had first thought. It was the work of a moment to reach the inner sanctum, without so much as a single trap or hidden switch to bar his way. This was way too easy, Link thought, looking up at the shimmering green stone in that hung suspended above the floor. There has to be an ambush, a guard, a booby trap, or something.  
  
It was at that precise moment that something did happen. The Emerald of Ages fell to the stone floor, as the wall behind it seemingly split in two, and the halves ground apart, revealing an enormous sanctum behind. Sitting there on a throne of granite was the dilapidated body of what looked to have been an ancient king, long dead even before the untiting of Hyrule. On his brow was an iron circlet, and he was garbed in dustless mail, shining mail. In his old and wizened hand was gripped a sword of brilliance, long and straight, with an edge to rival that of the Master Sword. He gazed forward, sightless and unmoving, his sheathed blade enclosed in a grip of death. At least, Link had thought that the old king was sightless.  
  
"I know who you are, Hero of Time," came a voice both ancient and strong, tired and sad. "I know why it is that you have come to this temple, and I know that your quest must not be completed."  
  
"And why is that?" asked the boy, drawing his sword. "I seek to bring down the evil of Ganondorf, and to do that, I must destroy any way that he has to this world."  
  
The Old King seemed to smile. "I knew that you would not be suaded. Your reputation precedes you." He shook his head, the circlet seeming to weigh heavily upon him. "If you are determined, I cannot stop you, but I must say this; think on what you do today, for it may cost you in time. However, there is one way that I can help you," said he, rising from the throne. "That blade you hold will never severe the being of the Emerald of Ages. You may fin this useful." The Old King handed Link his sheathed sword, kneeling as he did so. "Bear it well, Hero of Time." With these last words, the King seemed to fade, and suddenly, was there was of him scattered, becoming dust dust blown in the wind, though there was no breeze. Then, there was silence.  
  
Link looked at the blade in his hand. The hilt was simple, yet ornate at the same time, with a slight curve to the quillions that reminded him of the Master Sword. On inspection, the blade was spotless, and shone like the light of the sun on a polished mirror. Marks could be seen down the length of the blade, runes of ancient power in a language long forgotten. Link swung it experimentally. The balance was perfect, and the blade made not a sound as it cut the air. Link turned to the unharmed stone, lying on the floor of the Temple. He thought briefly of the Old King's warning, but thought even longer on the disaster that had befallen Hyrule the last time that Ganondorf had run rampant across the kingdom. That would never happen again, he vowed. Raising the ancient blade, Link dropped his shield, using both hands as a grip, and brought it swinging down.  
  
The stone fell into two pieces, split down the middle. Link looked at the blade. It was still unblemished, and had not even the slightest curve to the metal. It was then that he felt the rumbling of the ground beneath him.  
  
That's right, the boy thought, this is the part where the Place of Evil collapses, its support of Darkness taken away. He ran for the entrance.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped his lips as the Hero of Time watched the remaining standing stones fell to the forest floor, and a cloud of dust belched forth from the ruined entrance. It was over.  
  
Behind him came the slightest of movements, and Link spun around, expecting to face the raptors again. When he saw what had made the noise, his jaw dropped.  
  
Standing half-veiled in the mists of the Lost Woods was the youngest of the Shiekah, the physical manifestation of the power of Princess Zelda, the Warrior Sheik.  
  
"Sheik- I mean, Zelda, what are you doing here," the boy stammered.  
  
"I had come to warn you, Link," she answered, removing her cowl and letting her golden hair flow down her back. "But now it is too late, and you may have brought the Shadow upon us all."  
  
Link couldn't believe his ears. He stared at Zelda for along while before his tongue would work again. "What do you mean? What have I done."  
  
"It is a long story," she began sadly. "I've been trying to reach you for the past two days, but I didn't have a chance on foot. First off, the person sitting in the Hylian throne, or who was two days ago, is not and was never me. Half a moment," she said, as Link opened his mouth. "I'll explain everything.  
  
"Little under a week ago, Hyrule castle was infiltrated by minions of the Dark One. The only people who know about that are the two of us, and those who were killed during the struggle. Even Impa couldn't tell the difference between me and my replacement. He has been studying us for a long time, and he has been preparing for this day. Whatever it is, it can take any shape it chooses, and can duplicate any individual's behavior.  
  
"I barely escaped the castle, and disguised myself so that I could ;earn what I could of them, from a distance. Unfortunately, I was discovered, and they sent a band of cutthroats to finish me off. That was who you saved in the market."  
  
Link nodded. It does make at least some sense, he thought. "but how do I know that you are the real Zelda?"  
  
The Princess smiled, and pulled up the sleeve of her right arm. "Look Hero of Time, and know that what I say is true." There, as plain as the color of her hair, was the sacred mark of the Tri Force of Wisdom. Not the shape of a mere copy, but a mark that glowed with the power of the goddesses. Link smiled, finally sheathing his sword, and setting the blade of the Old King on the forest floor. "It's good to see you again, Zelda."  
  
Zelda clasped his hand. "And now I tell you the rest of this bitter truth. The Emerald of Ages does indeed connect through time and space and to the Evil Realm, but it in fact serves as a lock on the doorway, so to speak, and it is the last of its kind. I found this out at great peril, and even then too late. But this is it: without this final barrier, Gaonondorf's power can now breach the Evil Realm, and bring him into our world, just as his fallowers intend."  
  
Link was speechless for a time, then sighed heavily. "I suppose that no adventure can have an end, and that the work of heros is never done."  
  
"We have little time. Ganondorf may even now be leading his army on Hyrule Castle. If we don't stop him, he may accomplish what he could not ten years ago during his first bid for power."  
  
"What was that? He had the whole country under his dominion."  
  
"What I mean," said the Princess, "is that ten years ago, when you entered the Door of Time, you took the Master Sword with you, the one thing that could defeat him, and he could not get it back. However, if he reaches the Door before we do, he could destroy it, and break the power of Hyrule to resist."  
  
"By the Goddesses," Link exclaimed. "We have to get back. I must undo what I have done. Here," the boy said, handing Zelda the blade of the Old King. "A spirit gave it to me, one who urged me not to destroy the Emerald. It may help you when the time for weapons comes." He began to run to the edge of the forest. "Hurry! Epona awaits us. We can both ride her."  
  
Even though she was carrying double, Epona bore Link and Zelda, still in the Eye-emblazoned uniform of the Shiekah, toward Hyrule Castle nearly as fast as she had taken Link to the Lost Woods. It felt strange, Link thought, Zelda behind with her arms wrapped around him, to be so  
  
. . . familiar with the Princess. He had lost sleep before, when he had thoguht over long on his feelings toward the person she was, and had become to him, and, once again, he pushed the subject to the back of his thoughts.  
  
They rode as swift as they dared, stopping late and splitting the night in watch, only to start early the next morening, though Link never truly slept, the horror of what his actions might have done nawing at his inside, making him restless. He doubted that Zelda slept much either.  
  
The pace was beginning to tell even on Epona over two days, and the mare was covered with sweat and lather as they reined in at the gate of the Royal Seat of the Hylians. Neither of them spoke for a long moment.  
  
The drawbrige had been destroyed. Not just smashed as it had five years ago when Ganondorf first invaded, but destroyed. All that remained of the thick oaken bridge were a few splinters lying in what had been the moat, now a grave for both guards and minions of the Dark. Link and Zelda had missed something of extreme importance.  
  
"Oh, no," was all Link could get out. The Princess said nothing, a look of extreme pain and horror on her face portaying what words could not.  
  
The inside of the castle was not much more cheery. Again there were signs of a brief struggle between the forces of Light and Dark, but it had moved on lon ago, bodies attesting to its existence. Not only those of soldiers; the townspeople who had not been lucky to escape lay there as well. Cries of pain issued form those who were wounded and dying; the dead said nothing.  
  
The same story was witnessed all along the way to the Temple of Time. The sounds of battle began to be heard form afar, and the two companions raced forward at a faster pace to reach the besieged in time. The massive doors had been forced open, and there were skirmishes in the Great Hall. The Heros cut their way through the enemy, aiding where they could with as much speed at they could muster. In a short time, they reached the Door of Time, still open ajar.  
  
Inside, Impa, Chieftan of the Shiekah, held a small contigent of the guard against at least twice their number of the Black Knights of Armos. It was evident that the defenders were being beaten down, and Link and Zelda dove into the fray, swords flying, splitting air and flesh alike in their wrath. Impa fought like a cornered wolverine, twin longknives blindingly fast in her hands, though blood could been seen running down her side. Link and Zelda reached her just as she slumped to the floor.  
  
"What happened," asked the Princess without hope as Link felled the last of the Armos.  
  
"It was him," the Shiekah answered, her breathing ragged, red sliding through her fingers. "He  
  
. . . took the sword. I don't know how, but he took the Master Sword." She coughed, blood speckling the floor.  
  
"Easy, my friend," Zelda said gently, puttingher arm around Impa's shoulder. "You're going to be fine."  
  
Impa smiled humorlessly. "I am warrior enough to know my death wound when it strikes me. I trust you Zelda. Return the sword, and finish him." Her head slumped upon he breast, and she was gone.  
  
"How?" Link asked to no one in particular as Zelda wept beside him. "How could he take the sword?"  
  
Out of a contingent of nearly three hundred of the Royal Guard and the Shiekah, just over a score had survived the attack by Ganondorf's forces. The Protectors of the Royal Family had taken the least relative losses in number, but many were wounded, and their Chieftain had fallen. Of the guard alone, there were but nine left.  
  
Most of the survivors had busied themselves with assisting the wounded, or seeing to the dead. Impa was given a place of honor in the Royal Tomb, right alongside the late Queen of Hyrule. Zelda had made sure of that.  
  
The Princess had assumed that she had seen everything, that, after the Dark One's conquest, she had witnessed and experienced enough grief and pain to at least begin to make her impervious. Her Guardian's death had soundly proven her wrong.  
  
Zelda sat long on the steps to the Temple of Time thinking on what she could have done to prevent this disaster. There were so many possibilities, so many what-if's, leading back through time to her naïve crusade as a child. A rustling sound beside her brought her sharply back to the present, and she turned to see the Hero of Time sit down at her side, leaning heavily on his sword.  
  
"I'm sorry about Impa," he said, avoiding her eyes. "I know how much she meant to you."  
  
"Zelda sighed. "And you blame yourself."  
  
The boy shrugged, still not meeting her gaze. "This entire mess is my fault. If I had listened to the Old King, or to myself for even a moment, I might have seen through the veil, and Ganondorf would still be where he belongs." Link sheathed his sword. "I guess I'm not much of a hero."  
  
Zelda clasped his hand, turning his face with her fingers so that his blue eyes locked with her behind untidy blonde hair. "Don't ever say that, Link," she urged. "Don't even think that. Nobody else does."  
  
One of the surviving guards approached softly, tapping Link lightly on the shoulder. "She's right, Sir Link," he said, crouching next to him. "None of us think that, or ever have. I mean, everyone knows the story of how you saved us all, and we have every faith that you can do it again."  
  
Link nodded. "Right. Can you tell me what-" He stopped in midsentance. "It's you!"  
  
The Guard smiled sheepishly. "Weuin Thar, at your service and her's sir," he said, bowing low. "I'm flattered that you remember me."  
  
Link cracked a rueful half-smile. "I try. So, can you tell us what happened her, or as much as you remember?"  
  
Weuin nodded. "Well, when he arrived ten years ago, they say he just popped out of thin air, right after the Door of Time was opened, an army at his disposal. But today, it was different. I was stationed on the wall so I saw the whole thing. It was more as though he came through a . . ." The guard paused. "A door in the air, for lack of a better term. He left his minions as the gates when they broke through and headed directly for the Temple. Impa knew why, so she took us and followed. But, we got there too late. He took the Master Sword from its resting place, and ripped another hole, and, well. . . just went through it." Weuin frowned. "I can't think why he didn't destroy it."  
  
"I can," Link said, his face creasing in a frown. "if he can hold the sword, he might be able to harness its power. If he can do that, he won't need to destroy it, but can use it to complete his power." The boy stood up slowly, squaring his shoulders. "I'm going after him."  
  
"How?" asked Weuin sensibly.  
  
"I think," said Zelda, drawing something from her pouch, "that I have an idea."  
  
Link cocked an inquisitive eyebrow and Weiun leaned forward curiously. Cradled Zelda's hand was the Ocarina of Time. The guard's jaw dropped, and it seemed he tried several times to say something, but he never managed to get it out. Link's face remained impassive.  
  
"Do you think that the Ocarina can possibly work like that?" the boy asked.  
  
"It's certainly possible," the Princess said, fingering the instrument, "the problem is, going forward in time is not nearly as predictable as going backward."  
  
Weiun frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," said Zelda slowly, "it's like this. Going backward in time, no matter how far, is easy because everything in the past has been laid out; it's already happened. Whereas the future is always changing. In theory, it is possible to go into the future, but it would be impossible to specify when you would arrive more specifically than a matter of years, or even decades."  
  
Thar nodded. "Then why did Ganondorf go into the future instead of staying to finish his job?"  
  
Zelda shrugged. "Maybe he's perfected it, has done it before, or maybe he knows something that we don't.  
  
"No." Weiun and Zelda turned. Link hadn't moved, and was looking back at the entrance to the Temple of Time. "It's more simple than that." The Hero of Time turned back to face them. "If he stayed here, it would take years for him to conquer the whole of the continent. Even with the Master Sword in his possession, there would always be resistance. However, if he went into the future, it would matter when he got out, because he would be in a Hyrule that had been without the Master Sword for years, with Minions of the Dark having been multiplying and spreading across the country. The only thing that he would have to do would be to take command of his waiting army, and he would have the entire kingdom in his grasp."  
  
"Holy Din, you're right," the Princess exclaimed. "We have to do something."  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm doing," the boy said, stretching and squaring his shoulders, "I'm going into the future, to follow Ganondorf, and I'm going to repair all the damage that I've done. I don't expect you to go with me," he added, looking sidelong at Zelda. "After all, if something happened. . ."  
  
"I'll be fine," the Princess said curtly. "This is partly my fault as well. Besides, how are you going to get the Sword back without the help of Sheik?"  
  
Link smiled wryly. "Well, if that's how you put it." He nodded. "I think that some help might be a good idea after all, if I am going to beat the Evil One." They did not hear him add under his breath: "If I can."  
  
"Then it's settled," said Zelda, replacing her cowl and gloves, slinging the Sword of the Old King on her back. "I'll try the Song of What is to Come, and, if we're lucky, we can make it to the future before Ganondorf can get organized." She turned to Link. "Hold onto me, to make sure that we leave and arrive together."  
  
The boy did so, trying desperately to hide a blush, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Ready," he said firmly."  
  
"Goodbye!" Weiun called, trotting back to the Temple to help. "And good luck!"  
  
The Princess of Hyrule put the Ocarina of Time to her lips, and from it issued a tune that would make dead men laugh and grown men cry, such was it's intermingling joy and sorrow. As she did so, the Princess saw a portal open, a swirling of all the colors in creation, twisting reality to create a tunnel into time and space. She and Link walked through it, hands clenched tight, and, with the feeling of diving into cold water, the entered. For what seemed like ages they raced through the years, seasons passing in the blink of an eye. Then, with a blinding flash, it was over. Still holding tightly to each other, they stepped into the unknown.  
  
Before them stretched an expanse of what had at one time been the beginning of the Steppes of Iaord in the far west of Hyrule. Now, all that it was left was the barren red dust covering the Steppes, receding as far as the eye could make out. The land had been stripped of all vegetation, the uniform loose dirt crunching under the Heroes' boots. Link's breath caught in his throat as he looked up to the sky.  
  
A red haze blanketed the sky just as if it mirrored the earth. From horizon to horizon, no sun could be seen, no stars, no moon; all had been blotted out by an enormous screen the color of fresh blood, the sign that Ganondorf had beat them there, and now reigned supreme. They were too late.  
  
"It's worse than I thought," Zelda remarked, here eyes reflecting the pain of the tortured, ravaged land. "I was sure that we could get here in time."  
  
"As long as there are survivors, we did get here in time," Link said grimly. "we can't help the poor souls that have already fallen, so we have to find those who still fight on, and help them in any way that we can."  
  
"How could anyone survive in this wasteland?" the Princess asked, her hand finally releasing Link's, stepping forward to the top of the rise to get a better view. "how could anyone create something like this? Even during the Dark Times it was not so. There was still life, still a small spark of freedom."  
  
"And the Master Sword was still in the possession of the Hero of Time," said Link bluntly. "Without that last bastion, there is not hope for resistance, and the flame of freedom has been blown out." Zelda looked back at the boy, taking in the hard set of his face, and the quiet suffering just behind his eyes. He looked back, and threw her a half-smile. "We should get going, before we depress ourselves into a stupor."  
  
Zelda nodded, tearing her eyes away from the barren 'scape. "The most likely place for the resistance to hide is in the Steppes. We can start there, then work our way to the Lost Woods."  
  
Link shook his head. "The Lost woods will have been overrun. No strongholt for Good could survive there, not now. After the Steppes, the most likely place is at the top of Death Mountain. The Goron's made it to withstand a siege, and the rebels could last there for years if they raided Kakariko."  
  
"And what has happened to Kakariko I wonder?" asked the Princess forlornly.  
  
Link shrugged, fitting his shield in his gauntleted hand and loosening his sword in its sheath. "We'll have to wait to find out."  
  
They crossed the barren Steppes of Iaord, making for the cave-riddled Gifster Canyon, possible hiding place of any who had survived Ganondorf's ravaging Horde. Long across the Steppes they searched, and into the red- walled Canyon, and yet they found naught of any strongholt, whether that of friend of enemy. The red glare in the sky began to fade, signifying the fall of night ere they reached the string of caves known as the Urkith Caverns. There it was said that the races of old Hyrule, those that came before the Hylians, dwelt deep in the earth.  
  
"Here?" voiced the Princess.  
  
"If anywhere," answered the Hero of Time.  
  
"Halt, in the name of Ganondorf, Emperor of Hyrule!" called a growling voice behind them. The Heroes spun on their heels, weapons drawn. Standing before them was a full ten-squad of the Black Knights of Armos, the bloodthirsty warriors snickering behind their helmets.  
  
"Do we run?" asked the Princess.  
  
"We don't have that choice," replied the boy, pointing behind them. They were surrounded.  
  
The two stood back to back, weapons at the ready, staring down more than twice their number of the infamously ruthless Black Knights of Armos. The Knights were gathered in a loose ring around Link and Zelda, spears and sword-like tulwars at the ready, ragged breathing coming from the black helmets.  
  
"The only option that I can see is to break free of them and then make a run for it," said Link, his eyes darting around the foe's circle.  
  
"Is that possible?" Zelda asked, the Sword of the Old King clenched tightly in her hands.  
  
"It's risky," Link replied, "but it might be possible."  
  
The Princess nodded. "Left or right then?"  
  
"Left!" cried the boy, leaping at the Knights.  
  
The Heroes attacked as one, swords cleaving air, armor, and flesh alike. The Black Knights of Armos were taken slightly aback at first by the ferocity of the assault, but they recovered quickly, making up with numbers what they lacked in skill, and the Heroes were hard-pressed. Somehow, Link and Zelda managed to stay clear of a complete hem, never staying still for longer than they had to, and always working toward the edge of the ring of soldiers. Link thrust his sword past an Armos' defense, pulling it free in time to block the stroke of another. The pace of the hectic last-ditch maneuver was telling on him, even more so than the Princess for he split his attention between his own defense, and hers. There was only one more thing that he could try that would get them free.  
  
Cleaving another of the foe in two, Link leaped back a short distance from the fray, giving himself a second or so before he was attacked again. Recalling what he had learned of Faerie Lore, the Hero of Time channeled his energy into the battle-scarred blade that had served him. Within a moment, the sword was a blazing blue, shimmering along the keen edge, pulsing as if it were alive. At the last possible moment, the boy Swung the blade, the built up energy causing him to spin in a full circle. The released magic created a wave that spread in all directions, and foes fell before the blue flame. With the way momentarily clear, Link and Zelda sprang away from the Knights, racing for the security of the Caverns. However, the Armos were not going to let their prey escape so easily, and gave furious chase.  
  
At first it seemed that the two would make it. However, an unlucky blow from a hurled spear caused Link to stumble and fall. Zelda turned and gasped, and started to rush to her friend's aid, but he waved her back.  
  
"Leave now!" he called, struggling to his feet, sword held limply in his left hand, shield forgotten on the ground. "I'll try to buy you enough time to get away."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Run!" the boy shouted, turning partially to face the Knights that were almost upon him. "Please, just go." He saw the hesitation in her eyes, and relief washed over him as she began to back away. At least she may survive, he thought. Then, they were on him.  
  
The Princess watched form afar as Link fought against impossible odds, his energy nearly gone as blood flowed from his side. He managed to fell three of the Knights before the drove him back and knocked him to the ground. Zelda turned away so that she would not see the final blow.  
  
But it never came.  
  
She turned back, and hope sprang from despair. Still quivering in the chest of the Knight nearest to the boy was the red-fletched arrow of the Hylian Royal Guard. The other Black Knights of Armos quailed and tried to flee, but more arrows struck them down, flying from hidden crevices in the rocks and the mouths of caves. Zelda grinned widely and her apprehension vanished.  
  
They had been saved.  
  
Princess Zelda ran to Link's side, relief of their rescue overwhelmed by anxiety for the boy, for he had not moved since the Knights of Armos had struck him to the ground. The Hero of Time lay facedown on the canyon floor, hand still clutching the Hylian blade. Using all of the strength in her slight frame, Zelda turned him over, and sat him up, head pressed against his chest, ears  
  
straining to catch a heart beat. Then she gently laid him back down, touching his face lightly, tears streaming down her face. His eyes were closed, and he had lost a lot of blood, but he breathed, seldom and shallow, but he was alive.  
  
The Princess heaved a sigh of relief. She did not know what she would have done if Link was lost to her.  
  
The sound of footfalls and voices behind her snapped the Princess's attention away from Link, and she leapt in front of him, sword drawn. Gathered before her were nearly three-score Hylian warriors, armed with bows, swords, and spears. Some were girded with plate or ring mail, while others wore armor made from hardened leather. But no matter the make and size, each soldier bore proudly, in some form, the crimson red and ocean  
  
blue of the Hylian Guard.  
  
A man nearing middle years with a steel helmet planted on his head stepped forward, respect and suspicion mixing equally in his gaze as he took In the two strangers. "Who are you two that can stand for so long against the Black Knights of Armos and slay so many? Be you freemen of Hyrule, sworn tot he Family, or are you spies for Ganondorf?"  
  
"I am Sheik," Zelda replied, at first hesitant to reveal her name to these unknown, "Guardian of the Royal Family and all who serve it. The young man behind me is Ganon's Bane himself, Sir Link, the Hero of Time." The sword in her hand relaxed, but only slightly.  
  
"Have you proof of what you claim?" the man asked cautiously. "I see a young man clad in Emerald green, and bearing sword and shield of Hylian make, but those are easily obtained from the fallen on the battlefield."  
  
Zelda nodded, bending over Link to remove the gauntlet from his left hand. "Here!" she cried, holding his hand aloft. "Here is the mark made upon the Hero of Time by the power of the Tri Force. Only two others bear such a mark. One is the Dark One, the scourge that is upon you all, and the other," said she, casting aside glove and cowl, her visage revealed, "is you High Princess Zelda, who stands before you." She held up her own hand, the golden mark glowing for all to see. "Need you more proof?"  
  
None stirred or spoke for a long moment. Then, the man who had spoken out first dropped to one knee, and the rest of the warriors followed suit. "Your Royal Highness," the man said with reverence, "long has you coming with the Savior of Hyrule been foretold, but it has been so long that we had all but given up hope. I am Captain Bridon Girth, Commander  
  
of the twenty-second division of the Resistance Force of Hyrule. Please, forgive my ignorance."  
  
"Rise Captain Girth," Zelda commanded with a warm smile. "Rise, Freemen of Hyrule. I need the help of you and your men, Captain," she continued as the soldiers got to their feet. "Sir Link is grievously wounded, and desperately needs care."  
  
"We shall take the two of you to Subterraan, where he shall have the best of tending. I imagine also," Girth said with a small smile, "that the General will want to have a word with you."  
  
The Rebels secured Link and his weapons, carrying them gently as the party made it's way to the dark passages and hidden tunnels of the deep underground, through which lay Subterraan. Some places were so narrow, that it was needed to almost go in single file. However, Zelda refused to leave the Hero of Time's side, taking turn at carrying him if need be, to make sure that he stayed strong enough to reach the healers of the Resistance.  
  
Every couple of hours they would take a short rest, for the journey was long, though it lead mostly downward, for they were headed to the very heart of the land, far beneath Gifster Canyon. And still they continued down.  
  
After nearly five hours on the march, during each minute of which Link grew paler and his breathing more shallow, they reached the vast caverns of the dwelling of the Resistance, Subterraan.  
  
Before Zelda stretched an expanse of underground caverns of such enormity that it would have put the Hylian Plains to shame. Along the walls, torches and oil lamps were fixed on pegs, removable if the need to move quickly arose. All of the homes that she could see were a  
  
combination of the natural caves and skin drapes over the entrances, or held up by poles. These too could be moved quickly if Subterraan had to be abandoned. The Princess shook her head, hope beginning again to spread throughout her as she saw another demonstration of her people's resourcefulness. It looked as though they might stand a chance against  
  
the Evil One after all.  
  
The bearers continued to carry Link until they brought him to the very doorway of the healer, and the Princess helped to lift him onto the empty cot, staying at his side, still slightly worried about her friend.  
  
"You need not worry overmuch about him, my dear," said a kindly voice from behind her. "Your friend is not in any great danger as far as wounds of the body go."  
  
Zelda turned to find herself facing man bent with age and care, leaning on an old, gnarled stick as he smiled slightly. "Just fetch me some hot water and I'll have him to rights in a bit."  
  
"Are you the healer?" Zelda asked, picking up the bucket at the foot of the cot.  
  
The old man nodded. "There's a hot spring in the house to your left, second room. Yes, I am the healer in these parts," he continued as she filled the bucket. "Feander is my name, or that's what I like to be called, and I must say that it is an honor to finally meet the Princess  
  
Zelda and Sir Link at last." He smiled again as the Princess raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Yes, I know who you are, though nobody ever takes the time to bring an old man up to date around here. In fact, you look the spitting image of your mother."  
  
"You knew my mother?" Zelda asked, handing Feander the pail and sitting down on the stone floor.  
  
"Oh, yes, I knew her. You may not remember, but it was I, as rather younger man that once taught an energetic princess her first letters."  
  
"I remember you know!" Zelda cried. "You wore overlarge spectacles, and were always carrying more books than I thought you could handle." She frowned. "But, even then you were. . ."  
  
"Old?" the healer suggested, soaking a cloth in the hot water. "Yes, I have not been what you would call young for quite a long time now. But I still have a little life in me." He chuckled, eyeing the Princess out of the corner of his peripheral vision as he prepared a poultice to go under the bandage that he had taken from the shelf.  
  
"Now, my good lady, I would ask you to hold this while I remove Sir Link's shirt," said Feander, handing Zelda the washing cloth. She blushed violently, and turned away until the healer asked for the cloth, and then she only turned for a moment. Link had certainly not been idle in strength training in the time since he had vanquished Ganondorf.  
  
"So modest, Princess," chuckled the old man, placing the poultice on Link's side, and the boy moaned slightly as the herbs came in contact with the wound. "I thought that the two of you were-"  
  
"We're not," Zelda said hastily, blushing even harder.  
  
"The way you look at him? Come now, this old man is not that witless."  
  
Zelda shrugged. "It's just not something that we've ever talked about. The two of us were always so busy, and the only time we get to see one another is when ther is trouble. Besides, I don't even know if. . . if he. . ."  
  
"Then maybe," the old man said gently, winding the bandage around the wound, "when he wakes up, you should ask him." He leaned back, admiring his work. "Not bad for two shaky old hands, now is it?"  
  
Zelda looked at Link, and nodded. "Not bad at all."  
  
"I meant the bandage."  
  
Link came to slowly, and in long, stretched out stages. First, he was aware that his side ached, and when he found that it subsided slightly every now and then , he ignored it and went back to sleep. Later on, he noticed that it smelled strange, almost as if someone had trapped the air that he was breathing, and that it had been growing stale. His side still ached, and he was about to roll over, but decided quickly against it as a sharp pain stabbed through him. His stomach ached as well, but he supposed that that was because he was hungry. When was the last time I ate? he thought. I'm sure that there is something in my bag of holding, if Zelda knows where it is. The Armos may have gotten it, as well as us.  
  
Oh no, Zelda!  
  
"I'm right here, Link," came a tired voice at his right. He opened his eyes, and saw the Princess, sleep in her eyes, but smiling all the same.  
  
"I didn't realize that I spoke out loud," the boy said sheepishly, his face turning red. "How long have you been sitting there, and when was the last time that you got some sleep?"  
  
"A while, in both cases," came her answer, as she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. "You've been unconscious for a couple of days now. The good news is, your wound has stopped bleeding."  
  
Link nodded. "And the bad news?"  
  
The Princess's smile turned wry. "I haven't slept in nearly three days." She got up from the stool that she had occupied, and embraced him warmly. "It's good to know that you're alright. You had me worried for a while there."  
  
The Hero of Time returned the embrace, smiling for the first time since the Master Sword had been stolen. "I'm glad to be back. I didn't honestly think that I was going to survive. How did we, by the way?"  
  
Zelda chuckled lightly. "It just so happens that we were saved people that we came here to save."  
  
"How wonderfully ironic," Link remarked, sitting up slowly. "I begin to wonder if coming here can possible do any good."  
  
"In that case, you may stop. They have been awaiting our arrival for nearly thirty years, and, form what I've seen, they've been preparing something rather massive for when we finally got here to lead them." She moved her stool slightly nearer to the cot and spoke lower, more slowly, softer. "Link, they want you. They want you to inspire them, and to lead  
  
them to victory."  
  
Link nodded slowly. "Have they said why?"  
  
The Princess smiled again, taking his hand. "They don't need to. When you leave this cot at long last, you wil see it in their eyes when they look at you, hear it in their voices when they talk to you. It is you Link, it is the Hero of Time who did the impossible, who saved us all,  
  
who gives them hope."  
  
The boy sighed heavily. "It is foolish to put such faith in a single, mortal, fallible person."  
  
"Then I am a fool as they are," Zelda said decisively, "for I have as much faith in you or more than they. I-" She hesitated. "I have always. . .trusted you Link. You must learn to trust in yourself."  
  
The Hero of Time squeezed her hand gently. "I'll try, since you ask it." He let her hand go, stretching, and lying back down. "However, in return, you must leave and get some sleep. No," he said sternly as she opened her mouth to object, "I'll be fine, but you must have sleep before we start saving the world."  
  
"Very well," the Princess laughed. "I will rest for a time. Just make sure you don't start going about for any length of time for a while yet."  
  
She rose, but nearly fell back before she caught herself. "You're more tired than you realize, Zelda," Link stated, getting slowly to his feet and offering his shoulder. She gladly draped her arm around it, allowing the boy to steer her as they made their way to the other cot  
  
across the room. Link bent slightly when they reached it, aiding the Princess as she lowered herself onto the mattress, her eyes half-closed and unfocused.  
  
"Good night," she said sleepily as her head came to rest on the pillow.  
  
"Good night, my Princess," Link replied, but she was already sound asleep. He looked at her as she breathed slowly, her chest rising and falling slowly to the rhythm of her deep slumber. His hand reached out, stroking her face, tracing the line of her cheekbone. Then, on a sudden impulse, he leaned down over her, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"Pleasant dreams." And with that, he turned and strode once more across  
  
the room.  
  
It was another two says before Link was able to walk unsupported for long periods of time.  
  
However, when he did need support, Zelda was there, her hidden strength supporting the boy  
  
as they discovered the wonders of the caverns together, marveling at the ingenuity born of  
  
the grim desperation that had permeated Hyrule since Ganondorf had stolen the Master Sword.  
  
The people themselves amazed the Hero of Time. Most of them were trained in soldiery, and those who had not the will or the talent for that were taught by old Feander and a few others the art of mending wounds and healing the sick. Even the children were busy, and Link was astounded by their very existence, even after Zelda had explained that it was, if nothing else, an efficient survival technique.  
  
Zelda had been right earlier. The people looked up to their princess, and they revered  
  
the legendary Hero of Time. There was not a single person who's eyes did not sparkle when  
  
they looked upon him. Even old Feander had a small smile on his face when he talked to Link  
  
and Zelda. However, one of the greater surprises, and undoubtedly the most pleasant, came when he was fit enough to go speak with the General.  
  
In contrast to the order of the hospital room, the General's quarters were small, and  
  
rather cluttered. Papers of all sorts were stacked beside the door, a weapons rack was shoved  
  
against a small bed, and maps and charts of various makes and places had been piled on the lone table.  
  
The General himself didn't look like he belonged to the dwelling. His uniform, though  
  
visibly worn, was crisp and clean, his bars shining on his chest. An old sword rested in a  
  
well-oiled scabbard at his side. His wrinkled face was framed by a gray beard, flecked with  
  
brown, but his eyes held the youthful enthusiasm of a man much younger.  
  
"It's good to see you two again," he said with a smile.  
  
Link glanced questioningly at the Princess, but she shrugged.  
  
The General saw this, and his smile widened. "No, I didn't expect you to recognize me.  
  
Matter of fact, I wouldn't recognize meself if I saw me forty years ago." He gave them a side-  
  
long look and chuckled lightly. "You looked mighty strange when you went through the portal. I  
  
was afraid you wouldn't come until we'd all but given up hope. And here you are."  
  
A half-formed thought clicked with a memory at the back of Link's mind. The day they had left, outside the Temple of Time. . . "Weiun! Weiun Thar!"  
  
"The one and only, at your service Sir Link, Princess Zelda," said he, bowing low.  
  
"Apparently, the fine people of Hyrule have seen fit to make me a general."  
  
Zelda smiled. "I'm sure that they had good reason to do so. I certainly am glad that we  
  
know that we can trust their commanding officer."  
  
Thar nodded. "Please sit, the both of you," he said, gesturing to the three stools around  
  
the table.  
  
The heroes sat, watching the tired general curiously. It was Link that finally broke the  
  
silence. "I don't mean to pry, but it seems that we've missed a good deal over the past few  
  
years. Would you mind catching us up?"  
  
"Not at all," Thar answered, seating himself across the table. "Now, where to begin."  
  
The general let out a long breath, resting his chin in his hand, brow furrowed. "Might as well  
  
just start at the beginning. . ."  
  
"It was more or less forty years ago when Ganondorf stole the Master Sword from the Temple  
  
of Time and you left to stop him. Since then, it has not gone well for the people and fighters of Hyrule.  
  
"You see, almost as soon as word spread of the sword's theft, nearly every conceivable enemy, and a few that weren't, crept from the holes and dark places to maraud and harass the peoples and to capture cities and towns and bring them under the control, whether direct or otherwise is unknown, of their grand master, Ganondorf. Apparently, he had not gone forward in time as far as the two of you, or his minions knew when he would get here. Either way, they were preparing for the moment that he would take command of the entire country, and destroy utterly all those who were in his path."  
  
"What about the people?" Link asked. "There's no way that they would have accepted something like that. Didn't they fight back?"  
  
Thar nodded gravely. "Of course. The people of Kakariko, when the village was invaded, allied themselves with the Gorons of Death Mountain. They barricaded themselves inside the village's walls, and resisted for as long as they could. However, they were overrun eventually, and the few that escaped the massacre are hiding in Death Mountain now, as far as we know."  
  
"And the Castle?" Zelda asked. "What happened to my father? Is he one of those taking refuge at Death Mountain."  
  
Thar was silent for a moment, his eyes closed. "When Ganondorf first showed himself ten years ago, our land was already in near chaos. Kakariko had fallen, the Kokiri were all in hiding, the Zoras had fled their homes, and even the Gerudo Thieves had been struggling against his minions. When the Evil One took command, all forces that had sided with the Royal Family gathered at the castle for what we thought would be our final stand. over the months, the walls were taken, the marketplace was overrun, the Temple of Time was burned to the ground, and we were finally driven into the walls of the castle itself."  
  
The general looked up, meeting the Princess's eyes. "The army, the Royal Guard, and the remainder of the Shiekah held the Castle for nearly three years until it was finally taken. In the end, King Gaerdon himself stood against Ganondorf alone, the Guard scattered, the Shiekah slain, and fought him. Your father fell in the throne room." Thar took a deep breath. "After that, the remainder of those loyal to the Royal Family went into hiding, striking, fading away, living underground and constantly moving. It's been like that ever since. I'm very sorry."  
  
The Hero of Time looked at Zelda, and clasped her hand. She turned to him, tears streaming down her face, and sank into his arms. Link felt himself going red, but he didn't care.  
  
"It's alright, Zelda. There was nothing that you could have done."  
  
"I. . . even there. . . when. . ." she stammered between sobs. "I should have told him where I was going, why. . . he must have died. . ." She faltered again, looking up at the boy. "I never even said goodbye."  
  
One hundred thousand things flashed through Link's mind. Things that he could tell the Princess Zelda as she wept, her suddenly fragile form wracked with grief. But none of them ever made it out of his mouth. It was as if he could suddenly no longer talk to Zelda, not about this, not as she clung to him, weeping into his shoulder. Nothing he could say seemed quite right. In the end, Link decided to simply keep quiet, and hold her.  
  
For a long time, Zelda simply wanted to stay that way, shedding tears into the only surviving person to whom she'd been close. For some odd reason, being held by Link was even more comforting than when a king consoled a crying young princess who grieved for a lost mother. However, Zelda did not want to give the matter too much thought. She just knew that she felt safe in Link's arms, that, if she didn't move, there was nothing that could go wrong. And that was how she wanted to stay.  
  
However, after a while, Link's voice broke into her revere. "Princess," he was saying, "I wish that there was more that I could do, but I swear to you that I will find those who caused your pain, and bring them to justice."  
  
"No," Zelda said, sitting up and blinking her eyes furiously. "We must focus on the task at hand." She swallowed, and took a deep breath. "We can do nothing to help the dead, but we must ensure that the living have something to live for. It is time that the people of Hyrule took back their kingdom."  
  
A smile spread across the boy's face. "I whish that I had your strength, Princess." He clasped a hand to her shoulder. "If I did, I might feel more confident about our chances against the forces of the Evil One."  
  
Zelda frowned. "For the last time, do not call me by my title, but by my name, Link. It feels. . . awkward when you do."  
  
Link smiled wider, gently wiping a tear from her cheek. "As you wish."  
  
General Thar cleared his throat loudly. "I don't mean to interrupt, but if we are to plan an assault, I will have to assemble the other commanders." He gave the two a queer look. "If you'll excuse me, I'll only take a moment."  
  
By the time Thar and the commanders reached the tent, Link and Zelda had managed to find a map of the surrounding countryside that encompassed the castle. They were studying it as the leaders of the Resistance Force of Hyrule entered the chamber.  
  
"Your Highness, Sir Link, I would like to introduce to you the commanders of the Resistance." Thar made his way around those seating themselves about the table. "This is Lieutenant Pallen Kier, Lieutenant Krystana Coul, Major Byyks Faertal, and I believe that you already know Captain Bridon Girth."  
  
Zelda smiled. "I do indeed, and I thank you again for your aid, sir."  
  
"Yes," Link added, shaking the Captain's hand, "Zelda told me of what you did. I think I owe you my life."  
  
As soon as introductions were finished, strategizing began in earnest. It seemed that each of the commanders had different opinions as to how best to attack the Castle, where Ganondorf had made his strongholt. Debates which Zelda and Link only half-followed over terrain, troops, siege engines and apparati stretched on for what seemed hours. In the end, it was decided that a diversionary force would attack the walls, in a pretense of scaling them or breaching the gates, while the Hero of Time and the princess would lead the main part of the army through the system of underwater tunnels that lead right to the moat of the royal Keep. If all went well, they would break in, steal back the sword, and rally the people behind it while Link faced the King of Evil once again.  
  
"It's not the best-laid plan in the world," Thar commented, "but it should work, if we strike hard and fast." The general turned to Link. "I think that now the Hero of Time should address the soldiers, and rally them for the final assault.  
  
Link executed the smallest of double takes at this, staring hard at the Hyrule general. "Erm, why is it that. . . that I should be the one to do that? After all, I'm not a leader, not a commander, I'm no more than a figurehead who just happens to work much better alone."  
  
"That's as may be," the general said, "but it is you that the soldiers will look to for ultimate leadership, it is you they will look for courage and inspiration, because, for good or ill, the people have faith in their hero." He clapped Link on the shoulder. "I know what a burden it is, Sir Link, but it is one that heroes must shoulder, whether or not they feel themselves ready for it."  
  
The boy nodded slowly, pursing his lips. "I'll do my best, but I can't promise much. I've never been much good at speech-making."  
  
That same thought was still going through his head even as he stood on a raised platform near the center of the enormous cavern. It seemed that every man, woman and child, even those who would not be fighting, were gathered there. The boy took a few deep breaths, reminded himself that Zelda was right there at his side, and began.  
  
"People of Hyrule. At the risk of sounding cliche, I am not one for making speeches, and never have been. However, it seems that the current situation requires something of that sort." He looked along the congregation, many of whom were soldiers, weapons gleaming in the torchlight, ready to march to what might be their deaths. "Many years ago, the Usurper Ganondorf returned from exile, and stole the Master Sword, the one thing that a mortal could use to defeat him. I still don't know how he did it, but after his theft, he went forward in time, to come to a time when the land was in enough chaos for him to gain power with relative ease."  
  
"I am proud to see that you did not make it easy for him," Link added, pride in his voice. "The Princess Zelda and I followed after, hoping to reach the Evil One in time to stop him before he could take control. We were too late." He paused a moment, his eyes downcast. "But we are here at last, and we believe that now is the time to launch a final assault on Ganondorf's power. We go forth with a mere seven thousand warriors, and it is very possible that none, including myself, will ever return. I say this to all of you, and will not hold you as cowards or deserters if you choose to stay behind. Those who would stay, speak now."  
  
There was silence for the briefest instant, then a voice cried out from the throng. "We're with you to a man, Sir Link. If we go to our defeat, Ganondorf will pay dearly for it." This was echoed through the cavern, as all the warriors shouted their allegiance to the Hero of Time.  
  
Link held up his hands. "I thank you all. The Evil One will indeed pay dearly for his crimes, and I give you now the same oath I gave to the Princess earlier. I will hunt Ganondorf down until he can run no more, and I will cast him down, or die trying!"  
  
At this, an even louder cheer burst forth, and the boy felt Zelda grip his arm tightly. He turned, and he saw her smiling, tears glittering in her eyes. "But now," he said, turning back to the crowd, "the time for words is over, and the time for actions is come. We go to the castle!"  
  
It was barely the break of day as the entirety of the Resistance Force of Hyrule issued forth from the Urkith Caverns, marching toward Hyrule Castle, which lay shrouded in a red haze on the edge of vision. Link, Zelda, and the commanders rode on horseback, the morning breeze pulling at their hair. Link rode next to Zelda, his weapons sheathed, and the Princess, once again garbed as a Shiekah warrior, bore the Sword of the Old King on her back. The two friends clasped hands, as though afraid that they might lose one another otherwise. Behind them marched thousands of infantry, and lumbering siege towers and battering rams to keep up the pretense of a frontal assault. As the force reached the rebuilt drawbridge, Link help up his free hand, and brought the army to a halt.  
  
The boy turned to General Thar at his left. "Are you sure that you want to be the one to lead the attack on the gates?"  
  
The grizzled general nodded. "As I've said before, Sir Link, the people need their Heroes."  
  
"Right," Link muttered. "Luck in battle General."  
  
"Luck in battle, Hero of Time." Thar turned to the gates. "Attack!"  
  
With a resounding cry, the diversionary Hylian force launched itself at the castle walls. Ladders were pushed up and cast down, siege towers were brought to the walls again and again. Grappling hooks were thrown and ropes were scaled before the defenders had a chance to cut them loose. Close combat broke out on the wall and weapons flashed in the first rays of the sun. Near the beginning of the assault, the main force of the army fell into the moat, as though dead or wounded, led by Link and Zelda as they made their way to the entrance to the tunnels.  
  
Through all this, General Weiun Thar sat utop his horse, issuing sharp commands where they were needed. The battle seemed to be going well, considering that what he witnessed was not the deciding factor. The warriors launched themselves at the legions of Ganondorf and the Black Knights of Armos. However, the Hylian forces were suffering casualties as well, and Thar's heart darkened with every soldier that fell. For the moment, with much of the force atop the wall already, striving to open the gates, the battle was going as smoothly as could be expected, but they were outnumbered, and could not hold out forever if the Link and Zelda did not accomplish their task.  
  
The soldiers assigned to the Princess and the Hero of Time had clad themselves only in swords and stiff leather armor so that they would not be overly-weighed down during their journey to the moat of the Keep itself. Link swam slightly behind Zelda, keeping his eye on her, and keeping his mind off his screaming, air-starved lungs. After what seemed an eternity, they reached the end of the underwater tunnel, and emerged from the moat, out of sight of the walls of the Keep.  
  
Link and Zelda exchanged glances and smiled. Ganondorf had been overconfident, leaving only a token force of guards atop the wall, which, if the side entrance was still there, would not need to be scaled in any place.  
  
The side entrance was there, and it would allow passage for every one of their number. Link went in first, pushing his weapons before him in the narrow, drain-like tunnel, his tunic soaking wet. The going was slower since the first time he had sneaked into the Keep to see Zelda, through that same route, and the Hero of Time had to crawl arduously into the courtyard. Glancing around, he gave Zelda the all-clear signal.  
  
As the Princess exited the ditch, Link reached into his bag of holding, drawing forth two bows and a couple of full quivers. Passing one to Zelda, he crouched behind one of the fountains, putting a shaft to string. Systematically, The Royal Princess and the Hero of Time launched arrow after arrow, taking down what guards there were on the wall, making the way clear for the strike force to open the gates. As soon as the last Armos fell, the Hero of Time nodded to the soldiers assembled in the courtyard, and the warriors rushed toward the gates of the Keep, heaving them open from the inside, and rushed toward the outer walls to aid the rest of the army in gaining entrance to the strongholt of the Evil One.  
  
After they had safely departed, Link and Zelda made their way through the burnt and ravaged gardens, and slipped into the Keep through a smallish window. Drawing their weapons, the two made their way to the Throne Room, and to Ganondorf.  
  
The main room of the Royal Seat of Hyrule had changed drastically over the past fort years, even more than it had the first time Ganondorf's terror had enveloped the land. Gone were the radiant tapestries depicting gallant deeds, the towering marble pillars, and the grand sweeping staircases. In their places were works of despicable art and violence, leering statues that crouched in dark recesses, and the crumbled remains of some of the greatest treasures of Hyrule.  
  
Link's mouth was set in a grim line, an unmatched fury coursing through him as he saw broken skeletons of victims who lay dishonored and unavenged. This had surpassed anything that Ganondorf had done before, and the boy vowed once again to take the villain down.  
  
He and Zelda reached the center of the room, eyes drawn to twisted black throne turned toward the blazing fireplace on the far side of the hall. Barely visible was a large form, sword at its side and long, black cape falling from its shoulders. After what seemed a spanse of hours, the figure spoke.  
  
"I must say, I am very disappointed. I assumed that you would be here much sooner." the figure turned slightly, a shadowed face coming into view. "After all my hard work to get you here in the first place, it aggravates me in the extreme that you have taken so long to get here."  
  
The figure smirked, lips pulling back over gleaming teeth. It had changed much during his stay in the Evil Realm, becoming sharper and lighter, with a slightly lighter shade to his the hair, but the visage of Ganondorf, King of Evil, was unmistakable.  
  
Link scowled. "You're going to be sorry that you ever crawled out of that hole. I'll put such a cleft in your skull that you will never stand again, much less gloat over your temporary victory."  
  
The figure chuckled coldly, standing up and grasping the sword next to the throne. The Evil One was clad completely in black, cruelly curved metal gauntlets covered his hands, and an iron circlet was the only symbol of his usurped rank. What Link's eyes were drawn to mainly however, was the jagged scar running diagonally from the left eyebrow to the right side of the nose.  
  
The Usurper smiled again, the familiar emptiness emanating from his gaze. "Yes, that was rather uncomfortable," he said, looking at Zelda. "In fact, it was your father who gave me this, right before I cut him down with his own blade."  
  
Link looked over at the Princess. Her lips were white, and she was shaking visibly with rage. The Evil One had noticed this as well, his smile growing wider.  
  
"Yes, that feeble old man who stylized him self a ruler did manage to get in a stroke. Not that it did Him much good."  
  
Don't fall for it Zelda, Link willed. That's what he wants. We have to get the sword before we can make our move.  
  
"You know, it was odd, but he didn't even beg for his life, not even when I stood over him, invincible and omnipotent. I would at least have expected me to spare you, but I was rather disappointed." Zelda's sword- hand was shaking now, the Sword of the Old King moving as if will its own will in the direction of the Evil One's head. "He did threaten me, that you and the boy would return, and overthrow me. The amusement of that statement put me in a good enough mood to give him a quick death, though rather messy." His eyes blazed for a moment. "What do you think; Will the boy beg for his life when I strike him down like so many others, or will he die with what pride he has left, a defiled corpse forgotten, like so many others?"  
  
"Don't listen Zelda!" Link cried aloud. "We must not-"  
  
But it was too late. Zelda launched herself at the Usurper with a primal scream, the ancient blade flashing with a speed unmatched by anything Link had seen. She struck at the caped figure again and again, hammering his defenses as she drove him toward the fireplace, her eyes blazing with red-hot fury. Link could only watch in anguish as the Princess fought against the Evil One, not knowing what power she faced.  
  
However, the smiling figure knew. Every stoke against his defense seemed only greater amusement to him. Just before his cape came in contact with the licking flames, he struck almost idly at Zelda, sending her reeling from the blow. The boy cried out, and rushed to help. . .  
  
Only to find himself unable to move, trapped by the Evil One's dark magic.  
  
Biting his lip and striking at the invisible barrier futilely with his sword, the boy could only watch as Zelda was struck, each blow coming closer to breaking the girl down. Suddenly, the Master Sword flew past her blade, and bit into her side.  
  
Link screamed.  
  
Zelda fell to the stone floor, face registering shock and pain. The Sword of the Old King clattered on the stones as the Princess clutched her side with both hands, blood sliding through her fingers. The black, twisted shape stood over, face still curved in a cruel smile.  
  
"A shame," he remarked, twirling the Master Sword between his fingers.  
  
Link's breath caught in his throat as he tried desperately to call out Zelda's name. he felt small and helpless, and wanted more than anything just to reach her, to hold her hand one last time. His vision began to blur, and waves obscured the Throne Room, as though he was looking at it through a glass of water. This was wrong. It couldn't happen. It wouldn't happen! he vowed, the blood pounding in his brain as he gripped his sword and shield so that his knuckles whitened. He watched helplessly as the Evil One raised the Master Sword, and plunged it into Zelda's chest.  
  
It was as though Link's heart had burst. his breath came in ragged gasps as tears filled his eyes. The Princess crumpled and lay still, her blood pooling around her.  
  
The boy's eyes turned to the monster standing over her as he pulled the sword out and ran his tongue along the reddened.  
  
"No," Link whispered to the stagnant air. "Oh please no." He took a deep breath, and the violent trembling of his figure subsided leaving only a cold fury behind his eyes. He looked straight at the Usurper, and willed his spell to break.  
  
The waves vanished, and the scene came into focus. Slowly, the Hero of Time raised his blade pointing the tip at the murderer's throat. "You will pay for that with your life."  
  
Evil itself smiled back, and beckoned him toward him.  
  
Link walked slowly toward the Usurper, a fire in his gaze that would turn a dragon's heart cold. The Hylian shield hung limply from his right hand, the only thing in his mind focussed on making the leering visage before him feel the bite of Hylian steel.  
  
"I have waited a long time to face you like this, boy. It will give me enormous pleasure to throw you broken to the floor."  
  
"Like you did with Zelda?" Link hissed. "That was a mistake that you will regret for all the remaining minutes of your life."  
  
The smile changed abruptly to a scowl, and the Master Sword flashed in the firelight. "You shall pay for your impudence."  
  
As the sacred blade swept down, Link raised his shield, watching as the sword cleaved though the guilded metal. The boy threw the ruined shield to the floor, blocking the next blow with his own blade. Before the Usurper could strike again, the Hero of Time leapt into the air and landed a sharp kick to the Evil One's face, causing him to stagger back. Following up on the blow, Link swept his foot in a circle, sweeping his opponent's feet from under him. Then, everything seemed to slow down. The boy could feel the power pulsing through his blade, who's red glow flickered across his face. The Evil One's gaze flickered to the Hylian sword as he hung suspended momentarily in the air, and his eyes opened wide.  
  
Link's blade struck the Usurper, the energy causing him to fly through the fireplace and into the courtyard. The Hero of Time glanced through the gaping hole in the stone, saw that the figure was not moving, and dropped his sword, rushing to Zelda's side.  
  
The Princess's face was deathly white, her eyes closed, breath short and barely audible. As Link crouched down beside her, a small smile appeared on her face and she opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Link," she whispered. "I shouldn't have risen to the bait."  
  
"Don't worry," he said, forcing a smile and clasping her hand tightly. "I'll get you out of here and you'll be fine."  
  
Zelda reached a hind up, stroking Link's face. "You're a horrible liar. I just hope that I have enough time to say this before I die."  
  
"No Zelda," Link said desperately, "don't say that, please."  
  
The Princess put a finger over his mouth. "Link, I have waited too long already to say this, and I must speak my heart now." She took a deep breath. "I love you Link. I don't know exactly for how long, only that I do, and I always will."  
  
Link knew that he was crying, but he didn't care. He leaned forward, covering Zelda's mouth with his own, Kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, she was smiling again. "I love you too, Zelda." He clutched her hand, holding it tightly. "So please don't leave me."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said again, her breathing growing more and more shallow.  
  
The smile still showed faintly on her face when her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.  
  
Link sat there for a long while, holding the lifeless form of the least member of the Royal Family, body wracked with sobs. At last, when he could weep no more, he laid her gently next to the hearth, arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Goodbye, my love," he whispered. "I'll be seeing you again, perhaps soon."  
  
The black shape had begun to stir.  
  
Link reached for his sword, and stopped. The blade had snapped on impact with the Evil One. He left it and the cloven shield on the cold stone, and picked up the Sword of the Old King, and strode into the courtyard. Distantly, he could hear the sounds of pitched battle as he stood before the standing black figure. Hefting the sword, the boy charged.  
  
In a flurry of strokes too fast to follow, the Usurper deflected the attacks and slipped past Link's defense, slicing him down the face. Link leapt back, wiping blood from his eyes.  
  
"Is it anger you feel toward me only," the figure asked spitefully, "or do you hate yourself for not being able to protect her?"  
  
"I hate myself for failing as a protector," Link replied, "but I loathe you, Ganondorf, for you ability and wantonness to kill and destroy with such pleasure."  
  
The figure laughed harshly. "Your ignorance is incredible, boy. In contradiction to whom you name me, I am not Ganondorf."  
  
Link couldn't believe his eats. He looked more closely at the face smirking at him. The structure was slightly different, the nose smaller, and the hair was closer to blonde than red, but getting stabbed in the face with a sacred blade and years of imprisonment had every means to change the Evil One's appearance. However, how, then, had he laid hands on, much less stolen, the Master Sword?  
  
"You disappoint me Link," the figure said, shaking his head. "I had hoped that you would have figured out a part of it by now. If you had, you might have understood."  
  
"If you wish me to understand," Link scoffed, "then tell me now who you are and why you have done this."  
  
"As far as who I am," the figure replied, lowering the Master Sword, "that is simple. "My name is Link, Ganon's Bane, once known as the Hero of Time,"  
  
The boy scowled. "Do not mock me."  
  
"I do not," the figure said with a frown. "I speak the truth, and if you search your heart, you will know it as such."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"Through pain and suffering beyond your belief or comprehension," came the answer. "As you know, over fort years ago, I sent Ganon to the Evil Realm, where he stayed imprisoned. However, that creature did not embody evil, but merely served it. Over the years, Hyrule became complacent and lazy, thinking itself safe. When he were invaded, we never stood a chance."  
  
"It was then that I changed. During the last defense of the castle, Zelda was slain. Unlike the girl now lying in the castle, I t was a quick death. However, because of that, I never told her how I felt toward her, so, in a way, she was taken from me in an even more cruel way than how I took her from you."  
  
Link swallowed, beginning to understand after all.  
  
"As she died in my arms, I was ready to fall alongside her. I felt a despair unmatched, even when I had first looked upon the ravages of Ganondorf's dominion. That gave me an idea, and I fled Hyrule and entered the Evil Realm.  
  
"Ganondorf was still there, and he recognized me, and gloated over the destruction of my homeland and the death of my beloved. So I killed him."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"I killed him," the figure replied. "I stole his power, his control, and put into my service all those who had worked for him. I made a promise to myself that I would bring true order to Hyrule, so that it would be always prepared to turn back its enemies, and I decided to destroy all those who opposed me.  
  
"So I sent my doppelganger back through the years, for I could not yet go myself, to trick you into opening the way for me."  
  
"Then why did you need the Master Sword if you had Ganondorf's power? And why didn't you take it from your own time?" Link asked.  
  
"In my time, the Temple of Time crumbled and the Master Sword was destroyed. I needed the weapon to complete my power, to ensure the fulfillment of my crusade, where Ganon himself failed. So I waited for you to open the door and stole the sword with my little army. I couldn't just walk in and take it; by that time, my change was complete, and I was sure to be mistaken for Ganondorf if I simply walked up to the castle gate."  
  
"Hmph," Link snorted. "An interesting story to be sure, but I have yet to see actual proof that you are, or were, me."  
  
The Usurper smirked. "Don't you see the resemblance between us? They would seem obvious. When your cut heals, assuming you live that long, the scar will mirror mine. But if you need more proof," he continued, removing one of the spiked gauntlets, "when I killed Ganondorf, I took his power. All of it."  
  
Pulsing gold on his hand were two gleaming triangles, both for strength and courage, the latter of which Link carried himself.  
  
"You see?" the other asked. "It all comes together. My ability to life and take the Master Sword, my ingenuity and manipulation to get you here that Ganondorf never could have possessed."  
  
"Then why bring us here in the first place?"  
  
"Forethought. I knew that resistance would be a problem, but that they would wait for their beloved figureheads to show before they launched any major assault. If I gave them their heroes, it would simply be a matter of crushing them in one blow."  
  
Link frowned, wiping blood from his gaze again. "If you loved Zelda, then why did you kill the Princess who came to stop you?"  
  
The other Link shrugged. "I vowed to destroy all those who opposed me, remember?" He replaced the gauntlet, flexing his fingers. "Don't worry. I'll see to it that you join her before too long."  
  
The boy didn't answer, striding purposely toward the mocking duplicate of himself, sword glowing bright white as lightning flickered across the runes and into the blade. The Usurper hefted the Master Sword, shifting position into a ready stance, and, for the third time, the two Heroes of Time crossed steel.  
  
What followed was nothing short of vicious. The two exchanged blow after blow at speeds that boggled the mind. The courtyard resounded with the clash of arms. Sparks flew from the blades, along with waves of pure rippling energy. Unlike Link's Hylian sword the Sword of the Old King easily held its own against the sacred blade of Hyrule, and the boy wielded it with the strength of a titan, delivering strokes without number to the evil shadow of himself, the twisted Hylian who had taken away everyone he had ever cared about. His opponent was being beaten back, taken unawares by the fury of the hero's onslaught. He grew frantic, careless. Link's sword bit through the armor of the Evil One, and he pressed the attack that much harder. In one last desperate attempt, the Usurper feigned a dodge, then dropped to his knees, sword aimed at Link's throat.  
  
The boy saw the blow, and leapt straight up, the Master Sword sweeping harmlessly under his legs. Zelda's murderer had only time for a startled glance before Sir Link, Ganon's Bane, Knight of the Goddesses, the Hero of Time, hurled the Sword of the Old King straight at him.  
  
The ancient blade caught the twisted Link right in the chest, piercing black armor and black heart alike. The force of the bow threw the dark figure back, causing him to slide several feet before he came to a stop.  
  
Link landed hard on his wrist, feeling it twist painfully, and rolled to the ground. He lay there for a moment, panting heavily, before he pulled himself upright and staggered toward his fallen foe.  
  
The Usurper lay on his back, eyes open, blood trickling from between his lips. As Link approached, he whispered something nearly inaudible, that, if Link stretched his imagination, sounded almost like, "Thank you."  
  
With that, his eyes glazed over, and his head slipped to one side. Link, hero of the realm, had killed himself.  
  
Link stood there for a long time, staring at the face that was to different than, and yet to similar to his own, before his finally pulled out the sword, and left the courtyard.  
  
Then the victorious Hylian forces entered the throne room jubilantly, ready to proclaim the defeat of the Minions of the Dark, they fell silent almost as once. As one, they bowed their heads in respect to the young man clad in green stood over the body of the Royal Princess, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Link didn't hear them, didn't hear anything, notice anything, except for the fragile form the he stood before, letting his grief envelope and bury him. He did not know how long he stood there, head bowed, before, at last, he laid the Sword of the Old King in Zelda's hands, and straightened, shedding his cap so that his hair fell loose around his face. Once more, the Master Sword hang from the scabbard at his back, proof of their victory. Finally, he looked at the Hylian soldiers gathered in the Throne Room.  
  
"It is finished," he said slowly. "The Usurper is slain, and you land is free again. Remember this day, and the heroes that stepped forth to fight for Hyrule. But likewise remember to honor the heroes who fell during the struggle."  
  
The Hero of Time bent, lifting the Princess from the stones, and carries her from the hall. At the great doors, he paused and turned. "I would appreciate it if I could be alone for a time." With that, he turned and strode from the Keep.  
  
He bore his beloved from the castle, heading toward the mountains and Kakariko village at their feet. Though the buildings of the hamlet were burned, and the walls destroyed, the people had come down from Death Mountain to celebrate. After the sieging forces had finally been beaten back, and driven far from Hyrule, the people had returned to rebuild their homes. However, they paused in their celebration, grew silent, and parted solemnly as the figure in emerald green carried the Princess toward the graveyard.  
  
Link stopped at the largest headstone, before the mark of the Tri Force set in the earth, and placed Zelda's lifeless form on the ground. Removing his gauntlets, he crouched down, scraping a small hole in the ground, smoothing the bottom with his fingers. Then, drawing a knife from his boot, he cut a lock of his hair, and one from the Princess, and buries them, replacing the earth.  
  
"This way, my love," he said, sheathing his knife, "at least a part of us can be together."  
  
The young man sat down with a sigh, looking again upon the sacred symbol in the ground. "Din, Nayru, Fayore," Link began, closing his eyes, "watch over the life that comes now into your care. Help her to find her father, and to find happiness, and tell her that I love her." He faltered slightly, taking a deep breath. "Tell her not to worry about me, that I will join her one day, but not yet. And," he added, "if you can, ask her to wait for me."  
  
There will be no need for that, young man, came a voice echoing in his mind - or was it three voices speaking in unison? We know that you have been through Hero of Time, and we are grateful. Because of the services rendered and the sacrifices that you both have made, we decided to give you and the Princess a second chance to be together. The sensation of a smile entered Link's mind, spreading through him. Live and love well, Knight of the Goddesses.  
  
The Tri Forces in the heroes' hands began to glow brightly in concert with the symbol on the rocky soil, pulsing golden. The light grew brighter steadily, becoming a blazing white, and Link was forced to turn away, shielding his eyes. As suddenly as it began, the glow dimmed, and all but disappeared. After a moment, Link opened his eyes, and looked down.  
  
A smile creased his face immediately, and laughed out loud as he saw Zelda's chest rising and falling steadily, and heard her breath. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at the young man holding her, and slightly confused look on her face.  
  
"Link? But, I thought that I was. . . I mean, that the Evil One had. . . but if you're here. . . What happened Link? Is it finished, or did we fail?"  
  
"We did not fail, Zelda," he said, drawing the sacred blade and showing it to her. "We have won, the Usurper is dead, and Hyrule is free again." He helped her to her feet, hugging her close, nearly crying in happiness. "I was so afraid in there, that. . . that I would never see you again."  
  
The Princess gave a half-smile, but a small frown furrowed her brow. "Link, can you tell me something? Back in the Throne Room, right before I. . . What I mean is, did we both say what I think we said? That we. . .?"  
  
Link bent forward slightly, kissing her passionately. "Yes," he said when they finally separated. "We both finally admitted the obvious."  
  
Zelda smiled and embraced him. "We won the day, and won each others' hearts. I'm happy enough to sing."  
  
"I have a better idea," Link said, a roughish glint in his eye. He reached into his bag of holding, and pulled out a familiar blue ocarina. "To pass the time on our way home, why don't you play us a song instead?"  
  
Zelda nodded, taking the Ocarina of Time and putting it to her lips. The Song of What has Been issued form the Royal Treasure, and its power washed over the couple as they stood, holding each other, and took them back home.  
  
The two heroes arrived safely back in their own time, and brought the Master Sword before the King of Hyrule, who told Link to hold on to it for safe keeping, in case it was ever needed again by the kingdom. After the royal fashion, King Gaerdon asked the young man privately if there was any reward that the king could grant, any wish in his mind. Link merely smiled.  
  
"Just as you will never need to ask for my help, so will I never ask for a reward."  
  
"Are you sure?" the King pressed. "Is there nothing that your heart desires from me?"  
  
Link turned slightly pink around the ears. "Well, coming to that, there may be one thing that you could grant that I wish for with all my heart."  
  
"Name it," Gaerdon said, beaming, "and it is yours!"  
  
"Not an it; a matter of permission. It is in my heart to one day, when I am worthy, to ask the Princess Zelda for her hand in marriage. Would you allow me to ask for an answer of her choosing?"  
  
"Link, my boy, there is none in the kingdom more worthy than you of what you ask. You may ask my daughter to wed today if you wish, or in two months, or two years if that is your wish." The older man clasped a hand Link's shoulder. "My blessings on you both."  
  
Link exited the Throne Room, making his way slowly to the Princess's quarters. He would not ask her just yet, not until he was sure that it was what she wanted. In the meantime, he had a couple of years' worth of catching up to do with a very, very close friend.  
  
  
  
Terra: The Messenger. The author is Dracona.  
  
Meghan E. O'neill: TiggerMEO@aol.com 


End file.
